Don't Look Away
by creativelymundane
Summary: Sirius Black is bored. And lonely. And sick of staring at the cursed room at the end of the hall. A young Curse Breaker may be the answer to his problem. In more ways than one. One-Shot. Smutty Smut Smut.


So this delightful slice of lemon pie came to me while reading "As The Moon Rises" by j-jip. If you haven't read it, you need to find it and make it a favorite immediately. Anyway, I thought that Luna and Sirius had some crazy chemistry in that story, and wondered what would happen if they found their way to each other.

I've always thought Luna to be a very observant little witch and we all know Sirius is a bit of an attention whore. Thus, the smutty tale you are about to read.

-CM

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Don't Look Away

Sirius Black was bored. More than bored, he was empty. The war was over. Most of the Dark Wizards were dead or imprisoned. He had nothing to do but putter around the empty halls of 12 Grimmauld Place and wonder about the ache he felt in his chest. If he was being honest, he had already identified the feeling. It was loneliness. Harry had graduated from his Auror training a year ago and been sent to Egypt for a few months. James was dead. Remus was dead. He had nobody. He was, in fact, supposed to be dead as well, but a smart little witch by the name of Hermione Granger had pulled him from the Veil a year ago. Now the things that had so pleased him before were mere distractions. Nothing really had meaning anymore.

Not that he had abandoned the pursuits of his former life. His motorcycle was well cared for, his firewhiskey was well stocked, and the constant stream of females in and out of his house kept him somewhat occupied. But it was not enough. He had traveled nearly every road he could find in southern England. The booze kept him pleasantly warm, but often left him with a headache. The women, at least, were good for a few hours of entertainment, and were gone when he woke in the morning.

He studied the locked door at the end of upstairs hall. It was a cursed room, filled with all manner of artifacts considered too dark to be left lying about. The door was untouchable by anyone but the long dead Wahlburga Black. Sirius had tried and failed to get inside in an attempt to make the house more family friendly. Harry's wife Ginny was expecting their first child, and Sirius would be damned if his house was too dangerous for the little tyke, who he would consider a nephew even though they shared no blood. Finally admitting that the magic was beyond him, he made a floo call to the Department of Magical Security. Directly after that, he threw on his leather jacket and went looking for a pub. Maybe getting his cock sucked would put him in a better mood.

His head was pounding. There was a line of sunlight peeking through his curtains, stabbing him in the eye. It woke him enough to realize there was someone at his front door. The doorbell was what had dragged him from his alcohol induced coma. Swearing roughly, he downed the Sober-Up Potion on his nightstand and stood with a groan. The morning afters were getting harder and harder as the years went on. He staggered downstairs, wrapping a sheet around his naked waist.

"Fuck's sake!" he snarled when the bell went off again, rattling through his skull.

When he threw open the door, he was met with the sight of a petite blonde. She was dressed in Muggle jeans and a bright orange shirt. Her long hair was caught up at the nape of her neck by a pencil and what appeared to be her wand. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to remember if he had made a date for that morning, and decided he had not. Doing anything remotely important before eleven in the morning was strictly forbidden. Also, she was young, even for him, and looked terribly familiar.

"Hello, Sirius."

Sirius blinked at her. Her voice was soft and musical. It hit him suddenly: this was Harry's friend from Hogwarts. He struggled for her name, squinting into the awkward silence.

"Lovegood!" he yelped, relieved, then cleared his throat. "Uh- come in, come in."

A stiff breeze blew through the door as she passed him, sneaking through the thin sheet and tickling his balls. He was suddenly very aware of his unclothed state. Luna did not appear to notice or mind. She stepped past him with a serene smile, leaving behind the faintest whiff of something sweet and floral.

"Ah, how can I help you, Miss Lovegood?"

"Please call me Luna," she replied, studying the vase on the foyer table. "A very nice eighteenth century urn. Be careful it doesn't attract Flittering Whatsits. They're quite hard to remove once they've settled."

Sirius swallowed and tightened his hold on his sheet, desperately trying to think of a polite way to get rid of this girl. He remembered now that she was bat shit crazy. "I'll keep that in mind."

Her blue eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled. "You've requested a Curse Breaker from the Ministry," she said.

What? He shook his head in confusion. "Yes, I did."

There was a pregnant pause.

"You're the Curse Breaker?" He realized too late that it sounded rather insulting, but she simply smiled.

"I am. May I see your cursed room?"

"Uh—of course." He started to move toward the stairs, but was once again reminded of his state of undress. Instead of taking her upstairs, he shuttled her into the sitting room. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I put on something decent."

The girl cocked her head and let her eyes travel from his bare feet to the top of his probably snarled black hair, and then shrugged. "If you wish."

It was not said with any inflection that might make him think the words had been meant sexually. In fact, she merely sat down on the chintz sofa and buried her nose in a small book she had pulled from her purse. His brain accepted all of this as fact, but his naughty bits were jumping to attention. Sirius swallowed roughly and made a break for it, leaving the sitting room behind for the safety of his bedroom and a pair of Muggle denims.

It took Luna less than twenty minutes to remove the outer layer of wards on Wahlburga's room. She had yanked the wand from her hair, making the bun sink against her neck crookedly with only a pencil to keep it together. The serene look on her face belied the powerful magic that Sirius knew she must be wielding.

"Impressive," Sirius applauded.

She gave a noncommittal hum. "There are several layers of dark magic. And from what I can tell from out here, the contents of the room are just as bad."

"I imagine you are correct," Sirius agreed. "My mother was an evil woman. I have no doubt that the room is positively steeped in deadly curses."

"This is going to take longer than I thought." Luna produced a notebook from somewhere in her large, green purse and then pulled the pencil from her hair, making the long, blonde curls fall around her waist. "I should like to stay in the house while I work," she requested. "As I uncover the deeper levels of protection, it might become dangerous for you. I would like to stay close for my own peace of mind."

"I don't need your protection." Sirius bristled. Did she really think he needed to be kept safe by a little girl with huge, dreamy eyes?

"Of course, Sirius." She managed to soothe him without being condescending. "I know you're capable of defending yourself. But the Ministry requires that I stay on the premises as a precaution against future legal action should you be injured or killed."

"I see." He felt a grin tug at his mouth. "And how long will that be?"

"Hopefully only a week," she answered, unconcerned. "A month at most."

Sirius felt his shoulders stiffen. It had been at least four days since he had fucked a woman, and he had two lined up for the weekend. He would need to cast reinforced silencing spells if he wanted to have any fun over the next several days.

"Fine."

"Don't worry," Luna reassured him with her sing-song voice. "I won't be in your way."

In fact, Luna was so unobtrusive, and his mother's room so far out of his way, that after three days, Sirius forgot he had a young curse-breaker living in his house.

Eliza was a sexy woman. She was delightfully rounded in all the right places and had eye fucked him from across the pub for an hour before approaching. It took less than twenty minutes for her to make it perfectly clear that she intended to follow him home. It took less than twenty seconds for Sirius to pull on his coat and yank her out the door. On the way to the apparition point two streets away, she had latched onto his jaw with her pretty lips and attempted to suck the life out of him. He fully intended to put that talented mouth to better use later. Sirius discovered not long after they stumbled through his door, as he was plowing her in the study, that she was incredibly easy to please. She came twice in a span of twenty minutes, once with his fingers inside her, and once more while he fucked her on the desk. After the last of her screeching faded, he pulled out, determined to see those lips in action.

"I've been fantasizing about that mouth of yours all night," he purred in her ear. Then he stepped away, dropped his pants the rest of the way to the floor, and sat back in his desk chair. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she slid off the desk and landed on her knees in front of him. She grinned at him slyly and licked her way down his chest. He fisted his hand in her curly hair and focused his somewhat hazy gaze on the far wall. Juicy red lips had just closed around the tip of his cock when he saw _her_.

Ridiculously large blue eyes were watching from the door way. His first instinct was to push Eliza away and cover himself and apologize profusely, but then he realized Luna was not really looking _at_ him. Her gaze was focused on Eliza's bobbing head and she did not realize she had been spotted. Something inside him burst open with heat. He suddenly felt the need to show off a bit, and lifted his hips to shuttle back and forth in Eliza's mouth. The woman at his feet let out a moan that Sirius barely heard. He was watching Luna. There were no outward signs of arousal except for the way her eyes were locked on his motions, studying his glistening shaft. Sirius watched her watch them and felt his cock swell and throb, bringing him close to the edge. His eyes clutched closed in his moment of bliss, and when he opened them, she was gone.

Sirius successfully avoided the young curse-breaker for two days. He was irritated that his night with Eliza had ended in such a peculiar manner. What kind of girl walked in on strangers having sex and then stood around and watched? A damn sexy one. He shook his head in denial. No! He would not lust after innocent women twenty years his junior, and a friend of his godson no less. Now he was angry. How dare she walk around his house like she owned it? How dare she make him want her? Just thinking of her big eyes watching him made his cock twitch delightfully.

It was just past his usual dinner time when Sirius stood up from his seat in the library and made his way to the kitchen. The glass of firewhiskey on the table next to his reading chair was completely unappetizing no matter how long he stared at it. He had hardly taken a drink since Luna showed up at his door a week ago. The thought of the petite witch coming upon him when he was inebriated was unsettling. He was not the best version of himself when there was liquor in his blood. Of course, he reminded himself, she _had_ caught him ploughing a woman on his desk.

The kitchen was occupied. Luna sat at the table with a cup of tea and a book, nibbling on a piece of dry toast. She was dressed in a faded yellow sundress, her hair in two braids and what appeared to be a small radish hanging from each ear.

"Is that what you're eating for your evening meal?" He wondered if she knew he had caught her spying on him. There was no outward sign of embarrassment, so he thought that maybe she had left before realizing she was found out. He felt relieved- and yet, somewhat disappointed.

She shrugged. "I've been busy today and I forgot to go get dinner."

"You've been eating out the whole time you've been staying here," he stated as he realized what an ass he had been.

She nodded and guilt assailed him. He had been avoiding this girl because she made him uncomfortable, and had completely ignored his duties as host. Even thought she was a paid employee of the Ministry, and technically not a guest in home, he felt like he had been unforgivably rude. First he forgot about her existence and failed to make sure she was comfortable, and then he allowed himself to be caught fornicating in a common area of the house. The cold cabinet held leftover roast from dinner at the Weasleys last week. He pulled it out and set a heating charm to the beef and potatoes.

"You'll eat with me," he said gruffly, trying to hide his shame.

"I don't want to put you out," she argued as he brought plates out from the cabinet over the sink.

"There's no point in eating alone."

Luna smiled at him brightly and took the plates from his hands. As he watched her set the table for two, he felt something large and warm take up residence in his chest. It was pushing out the loneliness. They talked about everything; the weather, the news, her job, his motorcycle, her father, James and Lily, her Christmas plans, his ideas for naming the newest Potter, her progress on his mother's room, their favorite books, and something called a Crumple Horned Snorcack. Luna was a strange bird, but endlessly entertaining. Dinner that night turned into dinner every night for a week. It was Saturday when he remembered he had a date.

"No dinner tonight?" Her big eyes took in his jacket and boots.

"No, I'm meeting someone."

Luna showed not even an inkling of disappointment as she smiled at him. "Well have fun!"

He frowned at her as she walked away. "Any plans of your own?"

The sound of her chuckle reached him. "Just a good book," she answered without turning around.

Excellent, he thought childishly, then she won't be around when I bring home a red head with big tits.

And he did just that. After far too much whiskey and just a little dancing, Sirius snogged the woman up against the pub wall and then dragged her to his motorcycle, listening to her throaty laugh. When they got back to his place, they were barely inside the door when she started ripping his clothes off. He had her naked and gasping against the hallway wall, before deciding he needed a bit more leverage for the kind of fucking he had in mind. He carried her through the nearest door, which turned out to be the library, and pulled out of her just long enough to set her down and turn her away from him. Sirius then bent her over the library table, braced himself on his hands and plunged back into her. Normally, he was quite loquacious when buried deep inside a dripping cunt, but tonight he was trying to muster the desire to even moan convincingly. But Rebecca seemed to be enjoying herself, so he did his best to focus on the sensation his cock snapping in and out of her.

The slightest movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. She was there. A lightning bolt of excitement shot through his core and he gasped. He could barely see her in the shadow of his sofa, pressed against the wall with a book abandoned at her side. Her head was cocked to the side and there was a curious expression on her face, as if she studied them for academic purposes. The hand moving slowly behind the zipper of her jeans told another story. The sight caused an explosive burst of lust that hit him just at the base of his spine, making him thrust forward roughly.

Like the last time, she was not really looking at him. He did not like it. Clenching his jaw against the desire to call out to her, to demand that she meet his eyes, he reared back and slowed his pace a bit. He had a better way to get her attention. The crack of his hand hitting an ass cheek lit through the room. Luna gasped and finally—finally!— looked straight at him. He felt a grin tug at his mouth. She was obviously startled when she realized he knew she was watching. Her impossibly large eyes widened even further. In her shock, she had stopped touching herself. He couldn't have that. He let another smack resound through the room and watched her lips drop open slightly. A tiny pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. He groaned.

"Do you like that?" he asked her.

Distantly, he heard the woman beneath him moan, but all he cared about was the way Luna nodded slowly. Her hand was moving against her center again and the sight made his cock pulse. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He couldn't allow it.

"Look at me!" He barked out.

Luna's eyes snapped open and focused on him once more.

"I—I can't," the woman sounded bewildered. She was trying to crane her head around.

Those blue orbs were locked back on him. They would flicker to his chest, his arms, or the sight of his cock ploughing away, and that was okay as long as they returned to him quickly. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered shut. He growled possessively, needing her gaze again. He fell forward, letting his hands slam down on the table around the woman. Luna's eye lids sprang open again, her gaze focusing directly where he needed it.

"That's it," he panted. "Don't look away."

"Sirius, what—"

He increased his pace roughly, needing the woman to shut up and stop ruining his concentration. He could see Luna was getting closer to her climax and he wanted to finish with her. The deep and fast strokes were keeping the woman's throat busy with moans instead of words, but he barely heard them. He was watching Luna's chest rise and fall quickly, watching the flush creep up her porcelain cheeks, watching her hand movements become more desperate and needy. He could almost hear her gasping. He wanted his own hands to replace hers, wanted to feel the heat of her core and slick wetness of her desire for him.

The woman was keening now, and he could feel her cunt tighten around him. Almost at the same time, Luna threw her head back in ecstasy, her body bowing. He watched her shudder in release and felt his own pleasure crash into him, bursting from the base of his cock and spreading all through his body. Unable to keep his eyes from squeezing shut, he rode out the last spasms of his release. When he opened them, she was gone from her hiding place. He caught the very end of long blonde hair escaping out the door.

Misery knotted in his chest. Suddenly, he hated the sensation of this woman's heat around his softening member. As politely as he could manage, he disengaged himself, thanked her for her time, and left the library, tugging his pants on as he went. His feet took him to her door, where he quietly pressed his ear against the wood, listening for the sounds of her.

All he wanted to do was to break down this barrier between them and pull her into his arms, but he was still covered in the sticky remnants of another woman. An entirely new sensation curled in his stomach: shame. What the hell had he been doing with the last year of his life? He knew exactly what he had been doing: he had been ploughing his way through Wizarding Britain with his eyes closed. It was the same thing he had been doing since he realized he could call women to him with only the crook of a finger. Luna deserved far better than an old, randy, empty, shell of man.

The next morning found Sirius creeping into the kitchen reluctantly, dreading the awkward apology he knew he must make, but fearing even more that she would not be there at all. Any sane woman would have fled immediately after the ridiculous display he had put on the night before. It surprised him, therefore, when he found her happily making breakfast in her pajamas and bare feet.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

"Morning," Sirius replied warily. He wasn't quite sure how to act as he watched her flip bacon at the stove, humming under her breath. "You seem to be in a good mood?"

It was an observation that he framed as a question.

"Having a lovely orgasm does tend to put me in good spirits." She stretched up on her toes to reach the cupboard above the sink, throwing a smile at him over her shoulder.

"You're not embarrassed at all are you?" Sirius was in awe.

"Why would I be embarrassed? There's nothing shameful about needing physical release. Besides," she grinned at him knowingly. "If you wanted privacy, you would have kept your lovers in your room."

Sirius found himself smiling back at her. Little minx knew he liked it when she watched. Gods he was turned on right now. He sat down to hide the tent in his pants. "If you needed a release, why not go find somebody?"

He was not sure if he wanted the answer to that question. The idea of Luna fucking another man made him see red.

She considered his question seriously. "It's not quite as easy as just finding somebody to sleep with," she argued. "Besides, I find I prefer manual stimulation to the full sex act anyway."

"Why?" He was aghast.

She shrugged delicate shoulders. "It's much more pleasurable for me."

"How is that possible?" Sirius was deeply confused. "You don't enjoy sex?"

"Oh I quite like sex! I just don't orgasm." Luna's clear blue eyes seemed unconcerned. She placed a full plate of bacon and toast in front of him, then sat down across the table. She plucked a strawberry from the bowl in front of her and bit into it. His mouth dried up.

"What the hell kind of men have you been dating?"

"Just one man, actually," she corrected him. "It's been over for some months. He would lose patience after a while. It can be quite frustrating, I'm sure."

"That's complete bollocks!" Sirius was outraged.

"It's quite all right, Sirius." She chuckled. "I find I'm happier on my own anyway."

"So you've completely given up then?"

"Given up? I'm not sure that's right." She thought about it for a moment. "I'm simply ambivalent. Should a man take interest in me and we form a good partnership then I would be very open to such an arrangement. I just don't want to hold my breath. Not very many people like me."

It was the saddest thing Sirius had ever heard, and it was said so calmly, as if she had completely resigned herself to being alone. What kind of idiot people did she come in contact with anyway? This girl was insanely smart, powerful and beautiful. Her honesty was cutting at times, but never malicious.

Before he really knew what he was doing, he had walked around the kitchen table and was standing close to her. Big blue eyes looked up at him hopefully. "Are you going to kiss me now, Sirius?"

"Gods yes" he growled. His hands looked huge as they cupped her cheeks, bringing her face closer.

"Finally." Her sigh was swallowed by his lips. Intending to take it slow and merely brush his mouth against hers, he was astonished when he felt the warm tip of her tongue move against his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled her small body up against his, sucking that sweet organ into his mouth. She tasted like strawberries and tea and hope and love and all the things Sirius had denied himself over the past year.

"I want you." Those three words coming from her mouth was enough to send him into a spiral of need. Sirius Black was in his heart, a selfish creature. Nothing had changed from the day before. He was still too old, too debauched, too wasted away to offer anything to this beautiful girl. But she was looking up at him with eyes too big for her face, and he saw a future in which he could feel whole again. He wanted to say something articulate and heartfelt, but all he managed was a grunt as he lifted her against his body and shuffled them out of the kitchen.

It took them a few minutes to make their way upstairs amidst the giggling and removing of clothes. Sirius walked her into his room, his mouth glued to hers. It was a place he never brought women. He had never wanted the evidence of his trysts on his sheets, or the scent of a strange woman's body in the air. But bringing Luna into his sacred space seemed like second nature. In fact, it was necessary. He wanted her mark on his bed, in his life, on his heart.

Luna laughed when she fell back on the bed, her beautiful breasts bouncing, dressed in nothing but cotton bikini panties. Sirius tucked his fingers under the elastic edge and pulled them slowly down her legs. His breath hitched when he finally beheld her completely naked. She was amazing. All pale skin and legs and blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Fucking beautiful," he growled.

Most women would feel self-conscious with a man blatantly staring at their naked body; Luna smiled at him softly and let him look his fill. When he could stand it no longer, he dropped his pants and climbed on top of her, dusting her body with light kisses. He fell into her lips again, wanting to feel his skin against hers, his cock pressed against her belly and his tongue in her mouth. Wandering down her neck, he let his hand brush against her nipple, feeling it harden immediately.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight," he told her, feeling her squirm at his filthy language. "But tomorrow, I am going to lick every part of you. I'm going to tease you until you're gasping for air. Then I'm going to feel you come under my tongue before I bury my cock deep inside you."

"Gods, Sirius!" Luna shrieked, hitching her leg around his hip and pressing herself against him. Sirius decided Luna was a fan of dirty talk. He smirked against her breast before taking her erect nipple in his mouth. He listened to her breath, her moans, her pleas. He felt the way her body moved under his. Sirius let his fingers wander down her belly until they brushed against the tight curls covering her center. He released her nipple from his mouth and looked up at her as he parted her slick folds.

"Watch the way I pleasure you," he demanded. Luna lifted her head and looked down at his hand buried between her legs, her cheek pressed against his. She let out the most delightful sound. "You like to watch don't you?"

Luna nodded, biting her lip.

"When you were watching me with them, did you wish it was you?"

"Yes." She moaned when he inserted a finger into her heat, rocking his palm against her sweet bundle of nerves.

"They were nothing," he promised as he buried his nose at the base of her neck. "You are everything. Smart, fierce, beautiful." His fingers swept up between her folds and circled her clit. She gasped. "Wet. Tight," he growled. "Mine."

Luna threw her head back against the bed and was moving her hips against his hand. He knew she was getting close. It was tempting to bring her the ultimate pleasure this way, but he wanted to prove to her that there was nothing wrong with her, that her problem had been the fault of a lousy lover. He removed his hand when he felt her start to tighten around his finger. His cock was throbbing. He sat back and pumped his fist over it a few times, trying to relieve a bit of the ache, determined to last as long as it took to hear her scream his name. Luna stretched her legs out on either side of him, giving him a glimpse of her wet curls and the pink flesh underneath.

"Sirius." His name was like a benediction on her lips, and a plea for relief.

He fell forward, hovering over her, hands braced on either side of her head. She stretched up and took his lips with hers as he pressed inside her. They both breathed out sharply when he was fully sheathed inside her. Luna clutched at his ass, her fingernails digging into his flesh. It sent a spiral of heat through him and he withdrew suddenly, only to plunge back into her. Again. Again. Again.

"I need you! Sirius!" Luna gasped, thrashing her head back and forth.

"I'm here, my love." She was writhing around, her fingers digging into his hips as she fought for her release. "Let it come, baby girl," he whispered to her. "I'm right here with you."

They were nose to nose. Luna pulled her hands from his body and clamped them around his face, steadying his gaze. He fell into the beautiful blue depths of her eyes as he stroked her closer to the edge of pleasure.

"Don't look away," she gasped.

"Never." His heart was breaking open, soaking up her shining light.

Sirius slanted his hips a bit to bring his pelvis harder against her hardened nub of flesh, watching as her eyes went unfocused. Her body tensed up, her spine bowing and he felt her clench around his cock tightly. As she finally squeezed her eyes shut against the pleasure, she let out a keening cry and he felt her walls gripping him in spasms. The sight of her body flushing and twitching sent him right over the edge. He emptied himself into her as he cried out her name, burying his nose into her neck.

Soft lips were pressed into his shoulder. He licked at her neck, absorbing the sweet and salty flavor before rising back so he could see her face again. They were both breathing hard, Luna's breath puffing against his mouth. Sirius found himself completely content to lay between her thighs and watch her recover her senses. She spoke first.

"I'm finished with your room," she told him, sadness in her eyes.

A bit of panic gripped him. "Stay with me," he blurted.

"Okay." Her simple agreement made his heart stutter.

His instinct was to let it go at that, but his newly formed heart needed to be sure. "I meant forever."

Luna smiled up at him, her beautiful eyes shining. "I know."

"I'm going to make love to you in every room of this house," he swore gleefully, brushing a hand down her face. "I'm going to have you in every possible way on every single surface."

She hummed. "Sounds time consuming."

He threw back his head and laughed. There was so much joy bubbling in him and he was not sure what to do with it. So he kissed her. "Every room," he repeated between kisses. "Every single way."

"A very lofty goal. I _will_ need to leave the house at some point, you know," Luna laughed. "I have a job and a family and even a few friends."

Sirius pouted. "Well I suppose if we devote ourselves to it religiously, and make time for your job and social life, we should finish up in about a century." A bright smile lit up her face, and he kissed her again, unable to stop himself.

As Sirius pulled her into his chest to sleep, he realized that he had found the piece of himself that had been missing for so many years. He couldn't even regret all the time he had spent in foolish pursuits, for it had not been wasted. He had been waiting for her, for this moment when they were both ready and willing to give themselves fully. All the emptiness he had been carrying around was now filled with this amazing woman and her eyes, her smiles, her laugh.

Sirius found that he had overestimated just how many places in his house were amenable to love making. It took them only ten years to accomplish their goal, at which point they decided to do it all over again.


End file.
